


I know who you are

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Oxenfurt (The Witcher), Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), certainly not geralt, geraskier prompt, is he nobility or not, julian alfred pankratz viscount de lettenhove - Freeform, lying jaskier, no beta we die like witchers, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Jaskier turns out (surprise) to be a lying liar and Geralt finds out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	I know who you are

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt send to me by the wonderful ahh-fxck on tumblr and was initially posted on tumblr.

“First you don’t tell me for two years that you are a fucking viscount,” Geralt said, looking at his bard.

Before he can continue, Jaskier throws in, “I did tell you, you just weren’t listening. I introduced myself as Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove at least three times in your presence during those two years.”

Geralt snorted but had to admit that he had been less than attentive to the bard in their first years of travel. Paying too close attention to the colorful and expressive man had made him feel…weird*, so he had tried not to. 

After a moment he continued, “and now, after ten years, you tell me you aren’t a real viscount?”

“Technically,” the bard replied, “I did not tell you, you found that out for yourself.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. He would have found out sooner if he had bothered to look. In his line of work knowing how to handle a sword was not the only useful skill. Doing research, analyzing evidence, finding clues and drawing the right conclusions were just as essential. 

Geralt and Jaskier were in Oxenfurt. Geralt had been hired by the university to rid them of a vampire problem in the catacombs under the library. Two librarians and three scholars had been found dead and bloodless. And because it began to negatively affect the amount of donations and tuition fees they received, they begrudgingly hired Geralt of Rivia for a considerable reward - thanks to Jaskier’s bargaining skills.

The vampire in question was not just some bruxa, but probably a higher vampire that had in his human life attended the university. Geralt had tried to find out as much as possible about them, looking through old dusty ledgers with student records, application letters, letters of recommendations and everything else the archivists of the university had kept. 

And on a whim he had looked for Jaskier’s file. Initially he just wanted to find something to tease him with, a failed exam or bad grades. But that was not what he found. In fact Jaskier had been a model student, never failing a test, always at the top of the class. But the letter of recommendation had been off. Geralt had not recognised the seal or name of Jaskier’s false father, even though he had a good memory and through his travels knew most of the nobility of the northern kingdoms of the last century. A bit of digging later he had uncovered that Lukas Alfred Pankratz - Jaskier’s supposed noble father, was just a clever construct of the bard’s mind. He had not been born into wealth, but had been a farmer’s son who got into his stubborn head that he would not become a farmer himself, but would attend the famous Oxenfurt university and become a renowned scholar. He had always been too clever for his own good, so one let to another and to even Jaskier’s own disbelief, the forged letter of recommendation of a false viscount allowed him his dream. And no one had ever questioned it later on. He had worked incredibly hard, not just for the classes and tests, but in addition to that he had to take on every odd job he could find in Oxenfurt to cover his living expenses and the yearly tuition fees. 

“Are you angry with me?” Jaskier asked, looking down at his boots, hands fumbling with one of his rings. 

“Why would I be angry?” the witcher replied.

“Because I lied to you, “Jaskier said quietly. 

“You lie all the time,” Geralt said with a short laugh. Jaskier huffed indignantly and as Geralt looked at him he also saw hurt in his eyes. 

So the witcher continued more seriously, “but only about unimportant things. Never about the important ones.” 

“And it’s not important who I am?” the bard asked, voice barely audible.

“I know who you are,” the witcher replied with a solemn voice, “viscount or not.”

Jaskier looked up at him with a quizzical look and Geralt continued, “you are a talented bard, an infamous breaker of hearts and warmer of beds, you are a nuisance and a pain in my ass, but most of all, you are a loyal friend.”

*horny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
